


I'm About to Set Fire, to Everything I See

by spidermaninplaid



Series: Reality Check [2]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermaninplaid/pseuds/spidermaninplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire Bell, and Kendall Schmidt have been dating for over a year now, and has had a healthy baby girl, named Angel. Things are going great for the couple, and it seems like nothing can get better than this. Especially sense Jo has given up on trying to murder Claire. Jo thought it would be a good idea to let Kendall choose finally who he wants to be with. She now respects this choice. Ever sense then, they have been living life in the fast lane, especially when Kendall decides he wants to finally purpose to to Claire at one of their concerts. There, Kendall slips on her engagement ring, and then BANG! A pistol shot was fired, pushing right through the new engaged couple. With Claire in the hospital, and Kendall worried sick, someone has to be punished. Kendall has to figure out who the person was trying to murder them. They won't live another second if he has anything to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~Kendall's PoV

 

 

 

"Kendall... wake up..."

My eyes slowly opened, looking at the person disrupting my sleep. James was standing there, holding Angel. She was soundly sleeping, as James swayed his arms carefully, luring her into sleep.

"You both fell asleep in the chair. I didn't want her to just roll of you and hurt herself.." he told me, sitting down in the chair beside me.

I sighed, and smiled slightly at him. "How's she doin'?"

James bit his lip, and that's never a good sign. "She's still in the coma. Doctors don't know when she'll come out.."

I sank down further in my chair, my shirt starting to ride up my back.

"You can go see her now. Don't worry, I'll watch Angel."

"Thanks, James." I said, leaning over to gently kiss his cheek.

His face lit up a bright pick color, as I got out of my chair, and walked to the elevator.

I glanced back at James and gave him a grin, and he looked away. His face was turning darker shades of red by the second.

The elevator made a bing noise and the doors opened. I stepped inside, and pressed the button to take me to the floor Claire was on.

Suddenly, James quickly, yet carefully, ran over to the elevator, stepping inside.

"I wanted to come along, if you don'g mind." He spoke, shifting his feet nervously.

"Doesn't matter to me." I told him, looking at my daughter sleeping peacefully in his arms.

He took care of Angel the whole time after Claire and I were shot. The doctors told me that I was lucky that the bullet just missed my hear, but Claire, sense she's a little bit shorter then me...

She wasn't so lucky.

I'm still worried. Worried Angel might not have a momma anymore. And James is acting more motherly then I can ask for. And more then any man should. But, I'm thankful he's stepping up, and being there for me when I need it.

"James," I started, looking over at him. "Are you still in love with me? Just wondering."

James froze. "Why are you asking that?"

I shrugged. "Like I said, I was just wondering. Because, I knew you liked me when I first started dating Claire... and after we kissed in the bathroom.."

"To be honest, Kendall... I still do love you. But, I'm not gonna ruin your relationshi-"

I probably shouldn't have, but i did. I kissed him.

"Shush, James," I whispered against his lips. "Don't try to explain yourself."

"If I didn't have your child in my arms right now, I'd slam you against the wall and possibly fuck your brains out."

I laughed a little, and watched how his face turned a slight pink color as he said those words.

"That was just the start of my thank you for always being there for me." I said, as the elevator doors opened.

I started to walk out, as James quickly grabbed my arm. "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see." i said, grinning.

I gradually shrugged his hand of my arm, walking out of the elevator. James follow me out, quickly, walking a little closer then usual.

"305, 303, 301, 299, 297, 295..." I mumbled door numbers until we got the Claire's room.

"295..." I said, sighing, quietly.

I opened the door carefully, and walked in. Claire was still hooked up to the machines that look like they were rarely used. She was still sleeping, looking peaceful.

More like, damaged.

And waiting for her unfair death.

I shook my head at the thought. Why am I thinking like this?

I grabbed a chair, and scooted it closer to her bed. I gently took her hand, and kissed it, softly.

James sat on the pull out couch, and sighed. "Were all really worried, Kendall. It's not just you who would miss her."

I glanced at him, smiling weakly. "James, I don't know what I'd do without her..."

My eyes stung, tears beginning to threaten to fall.

"Be strong, dude."

At his words the tears fell. I couldn't hold onto them anymore. If she died, I really don't know what i would do. The only think I know, is that I would be an amazing father for Angel. I'd have to be her mum and dad. But, I'm willing to do that.

I bit my lip, when I felt the tears roll over Claire's hand, and onto mine. This was not helping...

"I need some air." I said, putting her hand back on the bed gently.

"Kendall... She needs you here right now." James said, calmly.

"I'll be right back. I promise." I said, opening the door, and closing it as I walked out.

"This is all to much... I fucking hate the sorry loser who ever shot us." I mumbled, walking down the hall.

Suddenly, I was shoved into an empty room. "Wha-"

I didn't even have time to say the full word, before I was slammed against the wall, and punched right in the jaw. My vision blurred, as I looked up at the person who is kicking the shit out of me. He grinned, watching as my eyes widened at his apperence.

"So terrible to see you alive still, Kendork."


	2. Chapter 2

"So terrible to see you're still alive, Kendork." Nathan said, grinning like an idiot.

"So terrible to see me alive?" I scoffed. "It's so terrible to see you at all."

His fists clenched, and I knew I pissed him off. Nothing really new in my book.

"Shut the fuck up, Schmidt." he spat, his jaw tightening. "You have no fucking right to speak to me like that."

I rolled my eyes at his cocky attitude. I'm sick of him thinking that he owns me, that he controls me.

"Why don't you? You can't control me like that. I'm not some fucking dog."

And with that said, I received his fist connecting with my jaw. It sent my vision into overdrive, cause now I could hardly see. Fuck.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SPEAK LIKE THAT TO ME!" He screamed, beyond pissed. 

"Kend-" I heard a voice try to say my name, but they gasped slightly. "Nathan?! Get away from him!"

Nathan snickered. "Or what, pretty boy?"

"Or else, I'll kick the shit out of you." James threatened. "In other words, if you keep talking shit, I'll make you're lips deep throat my fist."

Nathan's eyes widened at James' threat. God, I never knew he could be so... so... psycho, maybe? Insane? Protective? Protective. duh! He loves me... of course he's going to protect me. My vision cleared a little, and I could see a little bit more. James was blocking the door way so Nathan couldn't get out. The only way to get out would be down a sixth story window. No one would survive that. Unless there was a giant mattress down there or something.

"Nathan, the only way out is to let James kick your ass," I paused, spitting some blood out. "and possibly choke you, or you can jump to you're death. It's your call."

Nathan actually glanced at the window. I don't know why I was surprised, he is insane. Then, he glanced over at James. He walked towards the window, and stopped, looking down.

"Coward..." I spat.

I heard Nathan growl in response. "I'll get you, Schmidt. Don't think I won't." he said, sitting on the window frame, and jumped.

He basically jumped to his death.

"Kendall?" James said, as I quickly looked at him.

But I jumped slightly at how close he was to me. "Are you okay?" he said, touching the bruise now, forming on my jaw.

I touched his hand that was on my face. "James, I'll be fine. Just a bruise. I wouldn't wor-"

My voice ran out, and eyes went wide as James kissed at my jaw line where the bruise was forming.

"J-james.." I said, my voice coming out all stuttery.

"Yeah?" He asked, whispering against my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

My hands rested on James' chest, wanting to gently push him away. "I-I-I can't... James you need to stop.."

James' kisses trailed down to my collar bone, as I tiled my head back, giving him better access. What am I doing? Claire is dying in the room down the hall, and I'm letting my best friend seduce me. What the hell is wrong with me.

"James.. p-please..." I begged, hoping he'd listen.

"Please, Kendall, I need this... I might not be able to have you again.."

James pulled away, before going back in, and closing the gap fully between us with a kiss. I eagerly kissed him back, starting to like the feel of him kissing me. I felt James' hands creep up my shirt, starting to unbutton it. My heart was racing, and my mind was racing with thoughts. I shouldn't be doing this, it's technically cheating. I'm engaged. And... my fiancee is dying in the room down the hall...

He finally got my shirt unbuttoned all the way, it now was sliding of my shoulders. James pulled back for a second, to tug the shirt the rest of the way off me. I'm not really sure how this happened, but all of a sudden, I was pushed down onto one of the hospital beds, and James was on top of me.

"We need to get to room-" I heard voices talking, and feet rushing. 

And then I freaked out.

"James, please. I need to get up." I begged, resting my hands on his chest once again, pushing on it slightly.

"I need this~" James practically moaned that whole sentence.

"THERES A PROBLEM IN ROOM 295!!"

My eyes widened. That's Claire's room. "James, let me up. NOW."

James pouted. "Kendall..." he whispered.

"JAMES! THE PEOPLE RUSHING OUT THEIR ARE GOING THE CLAIRE'S ROOM!" I spoke, my jaw clenched. 

James' eyes went wide as well, as he quickly got off me, and helped me put my shirt back on. I quickly opened the door, and saw doctors rushing into Claire's room from left and right.

I ran down there, and looked in her room. Doctors all gathered around her bed with a bunch of other hospital gear, and ... they were all rushing. Doctors never rushed unless something bad happened.

Sudden realization hit me.

Something bad happened.

I ran in, rushing over to see what's going on. But, I ended up getting pushed out by a nurse. "Sir, we can't let you be in here right now."

She continued pushing me away from my fiancee. "But she needs me here, I need to be here!"

"I'm sorry but you'll have to stay out here!" The nurse yelled, pushing me completely out the door, and landing on my butt.

I quickly stood back up, and pressed my face against the mini glass window that was attached to the door. Tears threatened to spill as I watched them take out machines and tools I didn't even know existed. Something was seriously wrong.

And I don't think it was because of that single bullet.


	3. Chapter 3

James literally had to pry me off Claire's door. I wanted to- no, I needed to see what was happening. I'm getting married to her aren't I? I deserve to be by her side. Just like the vows say, "through sickness and in health, til death do you part."

Death do you part...

I sat down, my back against the wall, having those for words ran through my head, over and over again. I ran a hand through my hair, processing those words. I felt like I was in the hospital all over again when Claire had our baby... She was dying, until some miracle happened, and she was okay... 

Suddenly something else came to mind. Why would James try to do that ... do what he did in the other room. Whelp, I know why, but still. There was another reason behind it. You can always tell how someone is feeling, if you look into their eyes... James' eyes were filled with need, and lust, but there was something else..

Something saying that it was helping me.

"He's got green eyes... he's tall... and blonde."

Helping me with what?

"OH! That boy I pushed out the door? That's the guy you're talking about?"

I glanced over at James. He had sat down next to me, his head leaned back into the wall. His eyes were closed. "J-james?"

His eyes opened quickly, and looked back over at me. "Yeah?"

"Maybe. His name is Kendall."

"W-why did you do what you did in the other room?"

I watched him as he blushed, looking at the ground for a sec, then back in my direction. "I told you... because I thought it was the right moment in time... and I needed you."

I shook my head. He's not telling me the whole story. "That's not all you did it for, now did you?"

James sighed. "No... I was gonna do it to help you."

"How would it help me?"

James laughed a little. "Because, you remember back when we were in school, and you, me, Carlos and Logan were in health class? They said, Sex relives stress. Remember?"

My mouth made an 'o' shape. "Ohh. I remem-" I started to say, but was quickly cut off when a nurse wandered out of Claire's hospital room.

The nurse glanced around the hallway, like she was trying to find something.

Or someone.

I heard James cough, and the nurse looked down at us. His face brightened, as her gaze landed on me. "A-are you Kendall?"

I nodded. "That'd be me."

She smiled, sweetly. "You're fiancee is awake, and wanting your presence."

My eyes widened, and tears threatened to spill as she told me those exact words. Claire was alive, and awake, and wanting to see me. I quickly stumbled onto my feet, and headed into the room. I peaked around the curtain to see her watching the TV.

He gaze shifted over to me, and she smiled brightly. "Kendall.."

"Claire..." I said, tears now spilling down my cheeks.

She held her arms out, wanting a hug. I quickly moved over to her bed, and over to her, giving her a tight hug. I've missed her. I've missed her so much.

She kissed my cheek gently, which made me smile. She was alright... She was fine...

I kept telling myself those things over and over as if it weren't ever gonna be true. But, they were true. She was alive, awake, healthy, and alright. She was herself again.

I sat down in the chair, and inched it towards her bed. I took her hand in mine, and sighed quietly. "I'm glad you're finally okay."

She smiled slightly. "How long have I been out?"

"A while..."

"Gave you a scare, huh?"

I chuckled. "Yeah. Big time. Don't ever do it again!"

"Like it was my fault." She retorted.

My smiled quickly faded when she said that. "Kendall, what's wrong?"

"I know who did this.."

"Who?"

"It was Nathan who shot us."

"I'm sooooo ready to fucking kill him.." she spat, now getting pissed off.

She gasped, looking over at me. "Kendall... who did that to you?" she asked, pointing to the bruise that was formed on my face .

"He did, but please don't worry about it. I'm gonna get him sent away far from here. Someplace where he can't ever bother or hurt you again." I told her, smiling slightly.

"I'm so sorry... this never should have happened."

I glanced over at the curtains, when I heard a soft knocking noise. James pushed the curtain aside, and steped in. "Mind if I come in?"

I laughed a little. "You're already in."

James smiled at me, before walking over to the other side of Claire's bed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before giving her a warm hug. "How you feeling?"

Claire shrugged. "I feel pretty good now. Better then I did when we were laying on the stage."

James sighed, walking over to grab another chair, and sat down beside me. "Yeah..."

Claire suddenly had a shocked look on her face. "W-where's Angel?"

My eyes widened, as I looked over at James, and down at his arms. "Erm, James?"

He looked over at me. "What?"

"Where's my daughter?"

"The nurse told me she'd be better off in the daycare they have here."

I quickly got out of my seat, and let go of Claire's hand. "James, come with me to go get her. I'm sure her momma wants to see her."

Claire smiled brightly, and nodded. "Go get my daughter for me~"

I smiled, walking out of the room quickly with James. "Now, where is the daycare?"

James pointed his finger to the hall to the left of us. "Down the hall."

We quickly walked through the hall, and found the daycare at the end. I opened the door, and searched around for Angel.

"James, I don't see her..." I said, starting to panic.

James glanced around the room, starting to panic himself. "I don't see her either!"

A saw a nurse walking past. "Miss! Can you help us for a second?"

She smiled sweetly, and walked in. "Yes, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my daughter. She's a couple months old... He brought her in here." I told her, pointing at James.

"Oh, i remember you." she said towards James. "There was another man who came in, and said that you wanted him to watch Angel for a little while."

Gulp.


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall's Pov~

 

 

My mind raced with thoughts, and my heart pounded heavily in my chest. It was pounding so hard, that I thought it might just rip my chest open, and pop out. Angel was kiddnaped. A very terrible feeling for a father to be feeling. What if this person killed her? What if they did something else to her? But she's just a baby.... 

And he's a mother fucker. 

James frantically dialed numbers on his phone. "Yes, we have a kidnapping. At the local hospital, and it was a little girl." he said, his eyes starting to water with tears. I could tell he felt bad for leaving her here. "Her name is Angel, she's about seven months old." 

I watched James the whole time as he talked to the cops on the phone. Suddenly, he handed the phone over to me. "Hello?"

"This is the father of the missing child?"

"Yes," I breathed. "it is." 

"We need you're name, and possibly the kidnappers description. If you saw them at all." 

"My name is Kendall Schmidt, and uhm. Hang on. I gotta ask the person who saw him." 

I looked at the babysitter, and mouthed, what did he look like? 

"First off, he's male." she said, quietly. 

"He's male." I spoke in the phone. 

"He was wearing a leather jacket, black one. Dark skinny jeans and black combat boots. He also had dark brown hair, and his bangs swooped down in front of his face. His eyes we're a crystal blue color, that could pierce right through you're bod-" I held my hand up to her to tell her that was enough of a description. I knew who it was just by her saying piercing blue eyes. 

"His name is Nathan," I breathed. "Nathan Brisbane." 

"Nathan Brisbane?" The cop asked. 

"Yes." 

"The Nathan Brisbane? We've been trying to catch him for months. For rape, and even shooting you guys at the concert. Yes, we have that written down as well." The cop explained. 

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god they were already trying to catch him. 

"We'll get him, and bring you're daughter back as soon as we can, Kendall. I promise." I could see him smiling, even through the phone. I can just hear that tone in his voice. 

"Thank you so much." 

"You're welcome. Goodnight, sir." 

"Goodnight, officer." I said, hanging the phone up. 

I gave the mobile device back to James, and sighed. He put his hand on my shoulder, and smiling slightly. "Sounded like they were gonna catch him, Kendall. Please, don't worry. They're gonna get him." 

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. Huh? When did I start crying? 

I felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around me, and pulling me to them. It was James. He was comforting me. I burried my face in his chest, and cried. Cried like I never have before. James rubbed my back, trying to calm me down. Truth is, I won't calm down til Angel is safe and sound, and Claire is out of the hospital, and back in my arms. 

"Kendall... stop crying. Please... I hate seeing you like this." James mumbled, kissing the top of my head. 

"I-I-I c-can't!" I choked out, sobbing more now. 

I don't remember the last time I cried like this. Heck, I don't remember even crying like this before. Goes to show you how much I loved my family. How much I needed my family. 

"K-kendall?" I heard someone say from behind me. 

I turned my head slightly, to see Carlos and Logan standing there. "We came to visit." Carlos mentioned, smiling a bit. "The doctors came in, and said Claire was free to leave when she wanted too. We had brought clothes for her, like you asked, in case she was allowed to go home tonight." 

I smiled at my two best friends. "Thank you guys. That means the world that you came to visit, and that you're brough her some clothes." 

They both calmly gave me a hug, and slightly smiled. "Whelp, I better go get Claire, so we can all go home." I stated, starting to walk out of the Nursery. 

"Kendall?" I heard James say. I turned around to face him. 

"Yes?" I breathed. 

"Becareful on you're way home." 

 

 

~*~ 

 

 

~Claire's Pov

 

"So glad to be home..." I breathed, looking around. I dont know why I looked around, nothing's changed. Except, dust might be everywhere, considering we haven't been home in a week. Kendall didn't come back to the apartment once, not even for clothes. The guys brough him things like that, while he stayed planted right by my hospital bed. 

I plopped down on the couch, sighing. I just wanted to get up and run around, I was hyper as fuck. But, the doctor told me to take it easy for a week or two, and he told Kendall to make sure I did just that. 

"You should probably go lay down in the bed.." Kendall told me, sitting down also. 

"I've been laying in a bed for the past week. I just wanna get up and run around the whole freaking town. That's how much energy I have stored." 

"Whelp, sense you have so much energy..." he whispered, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on my lips. 

And of course, I kissed him back. I haven't been able to do this in forever..

I kinda missed it. 

Before I knew it, we we're slowly sliding down the couch, until I was on my back, and he was above me, our lips still locked. Hot and uncontrolable. 

I broke free from the kiss, gasping for much needed air. "I feel like we haven't did that in forever.." I said, smiling shyly.

Kendall grinned. "I know right?" 

I blushed, looking away from him, and glancing at the open door. I saw a hint of the purple color walls, as the sun beamed off them. I then realized our baby girl wasn't with us. "K-kendall?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Angel?" 

 

 

~Nathan's Pov.

 

"Why couldn't Claire just stay with me? Why did she have to come to this awful town?" I mumbled, holidng onto their child tightly. "And why did she have to have you? And with him?" 

I sighed, moving the little girl so I could look at her face. She was really pretty, she had Claire's eyes. The ones I fell in love with seven years ago. When we were younger, and still in school. We were the best of friends...

And now this has happened. 

bweeeeeuup. 

Shit, I knew that sound. Police sirens.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall's POV~

 

"Where's Angel?" Claire asked, eyes watching me curiously. She knew something was up. 

I stared back at her, lips starting to tremble. I wanted to tell her, but I didn't wanna tell her so she wouldn't worry. It was killing me inside that I was told to stay put while my daughter is somewhere else than in my arms. 

"Kendall," she asked again. "where is she?" 

"She..." I started to say. "is with the guys right now. She's okay, don't worry."

I was lying through my teeth, and, I didn't like it. I didn't like lying to my fiancee. But, if it would keep her mind at a peaceful state, then I guess, so be it.

"Oh, alright. Did you give them everything they need?"

"I'm sure they have extra."

"Right." She mumbled, grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling me down to kiss her again.

I pulled away slightly. "You know, technically you're on bed rest. And, you'll be laying in bed so we aren't actually going against the rules."

She giggled. "You're right." 

I blushed furiously, thinking about what I just told her. She's not really resting, if anything, I'd probably tire her out even more then she needs to be. 

"Babe, you should probably go get some sleep." I mumbled, as she left small kisses on my cheek, that traveled down to my neck. 

"I don't wanna," she said, in a cute baby voice. 

"Please, I want you to get better. As soon as you do we can continue this. I promise." I begged, now coming to my senses. She needed rest before we could really do anything. Even though she was up to doing dirty work. 

She frowned, then wrapped her arms around my neck. "Carry meeeee~" she yawned. 

I chuckled, and gently picked her up, bridal style. "Anything you want, princess." 

I quietly walked Claire to our bedroom, and gently placed her on top of the bed, and pulled the blankets over top of her. "Comfy?" 

She nodded, and cuddled up underneath. "Yes.." 

"Good," I whispered, kissing her nose. "I'll be out in the other room if you need me." 

She smiled up at me, then closed her eyes, starting to go to sleep. I walked over to the door, and shut the light off. "Kendall?"

"Yes?" 

"I love you," 

"I love you too, baby." I said, blowing her a small kiss, before shutting the door to let her sleep in peace. 

I made my way back to the living room, and plopped down onto the couch. I let out a sigh, making my blonde bangs fly up from my forehead. I need to find Angel and Nathan, and get her back before Claire finds out. 

I really missed my baby. 

Tears began flowing down from my eyes, and spilling onto my cheeks. I woudln't know what to do if Nathan hurt her, or even killed her. So help me god, if he killed her, he'd get his one way ticket to hell. And I'll be the one who personally escorts him there. 

Just then, I started hearing sirens. Were they, police ones? I quickly ran to our slider door that lead out to the balcony of the apartments. I watched as Police cars raced through the long stretch of road that lead to the beach. 

The beach. 

BRING BRING BRING!

The phone went off, and I raced back into the apartment. "Hello?!" I answered, quickly. 

"Kendall?" James spoke on the other line. 

"James?! What's going on, I'm freaking out. I need to know!" 

"They've found Nathan, and Angel, and he's getting arrested now, I followed the cops." 

My heart stopped at his words. Nathan was finally going to prison, and my baby... she was safe. Angel was safe. 

"James, where's Angel?" 

"Kendall, I-I gotta go, they're asking me questions, I'll- Bye!" James quickly said, and hung up. 

I stood there, staring into space, with the phone still held up to my ear. I couldn't believe this. They finally caught him. Happy tears now flowed down my cheeks, replacing the sorrow-filled ones. Angel was coming home... 

 

~James' Pov~

 

"Hi, Hello, I'm here!" I hollered to the cops, as I watched them cradling her, trying to calm her down. 

"Who are you suppose to be, exactly?" One called back, watching me carefully. 

"I'm James Maslow, I'm in Big Time Rush," I said quickly, anxious to get my hands on Angel so I can take her home to her daddy. "My best friend is Kendall Schmidt, who is that little girl's father. I need to take her home to him."

The cop looked me up and down suspiciously. "Prove it." 

I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Kendall's number again. "James?! What's going on now?!" he asked loudly, considering I put him on speaker phone. 

"Kendall, I need you to tell the cops Angel can come home with me. And that I'm bringing her to you." 

"Officer, this is Kendall Schmidt, and yes, James is allowed to take my daughter home. He's not trying to steal her like Nathan did. Please, I just want her to come home.." 

"Thank you, that's all I needed to hear." The cop told me, getting Angel ready to give to me. 

"Thank you Kendall," I whispered. "I'll have her home soon." 

I hung up the phone, and shoved it in my pocket. The cop handed me Angel, her sobs still crying out. My eyes narrowed, as I gently swayed her back and forth, and immediately her sobs quieted, and her eyes became heavy. I smiled, and kissed the top of her nose, and she cooed, snuggling close to my chest. 

"She likes you," he told me, smiling slightly. 

"I guess so," I admitted. "It's my first time actually holding her calmly. It's been such a rush sense Nathan was on our trail." 

"Looks like he won't ever be again, son." The cop told me. "he's gonna be in jail til he dies. I wouldn't expect another visit from him." 

"Thank you. I really should get her home to her daddy." I told the officer, and he nodded to me. 

 

~*~

 

About a half hour later, I reached the apartments. Angel was sleeping soundly in the car seat. I knew it would come in handy if I bought one for anything that could happen. 

I got out, and got her out of her seat, and locked the car. I began making my way inside, and up to Kendall and Claire's apartment. I knocked softly, and I heard shuffling off feet hurrying towards the door. Kendall opened it later, his arms wrapping around the both of us. 

"Thank you, James," Kendall cried into my shoulder. "thank you so much." 

I smiled. "It's not a problem. I'm always here when you need me to be." 

I carefully handed him Angel, and watched as he held her gently, swaying her from side to side. She buried her face in his t-shirt. A small sigh escaped from her lips, as a smile rested there. She knew she was home and to her daddy. 

Even though she's not old enough to tell where she was, she was old enough, though, to always tell when she was home. 

Where she had belonged.


End file.
